fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Baxter
Axel Baxter (アクセルバクスター, Akuseru Bakusutā) more commonly known by his alias, Zoom Zoom (ズームズーム, Zūmu Zūmu) is a Dark Mage and a member of the time traveling criminal organisation, Khaos Brigade. As the self-proclaimed Fastest Man in the World (世界最速の男, Sekai Saisoku no Otoko), Axel is one of the most powerful men to have ever existed. Appearance Axel has an undercut with spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead. He has almond coloured eyes and short eyebrows the same colour as his hair. Both of his ears and his tongue are pierced. He is quite tall and has a broad, lean and muscular physique. When he was a teen he was much skinner, though he possessed the physique of an athlete. He also grey several inches from when he was a teen. Axel's battle suit consists of full-body skin tight white materiel that is incredibly durable. It Personality Axel's personality is somewhat defined by his superhuman speed, he is a cocky, arrogant, impatient, tenacious, and quick-tempered person. He was aggressive at an early age, not taking kindly to authority or any such obstacle that would slow him down. He was never content to just live quietly and he has a powerful desire for new and exciting sensations. It was the only way he felt the world could keep up with him and that has helped him to develop a very rebellious and arrogant persona. He is smug and superior and feels as though there is no obstacle he cannot overcome with his speed. His arrogance extends to battle, where he often mocks his opponents, calling them "amateurs" and demeaning them because they can't keep up with him. He is in no hurry to finish his opponents unless he absolutely has to, preferring to play with them. As well as being known for his impatience, he repeatedly notes that he does not wish to wait or keep others waiting. Because he often moves faster than he thinks, Axel is also very impulsive. He often does not bother to think before he does something, lacking the ability to plan and reason, usually leaving this to other people from the Khaos Brigade. He is an adrenaline junky and thoroughly enjoys the rush of combat and challenges. When things don't go his way, he gets more angry and irrational than most other people. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Axel can use an explained form of lightning magic allowing him to generate, manipulate and absorb the element of lightning in order to chance his physical prowess. *'Lightning Body' (ライトニングボディ, Raitoningu Bodi): *'God Speed' (ゴッドスピード, Goddo Supīdo): Axel forces lightning through his body, which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate his nervous system. The spell speeds up the neural synapses reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. This spell has different levels of activation each visibly depicted by lightning surrounding Zoom Zoom's body when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed that he can achieve. The lightning being released from his body drastically effects his surrounding area, ripping the earth to pieces, sending people flying and causing small hurricanes to manifest. **'Augmented Speed and Reflexes': Axel's already amazing speed and reflexes are given a massive boost. He becomes so fast that he can reach hyper sonic speeds; from Mach 5.0 to Mach 10.0 (3,836 – 7,673 mph) with relative ease very quickly. At his absolute limit he can run at **'Augmented Strength': Axel's strength is also increased. Aside from using his improved speed for momentum, his physical strength is increased. **'Augmented Durability': Axel manifests an aura of lightning around him and he becomes capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill another human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. This is shown and tested during his fight with Kain Dressler. **'Accelerated Healing': *'Lightning Manipulation': Axel can manipulate the lightning that his body generates in using this magic, allowing him to fire bolts of lightning from his hands to electrocute his target's. Immense Magic Power: As a member of Khaos Brigade and someone who would be classified as a high Ultimate-Class threat, Axel possesses an enormous amount of magical power. What's more impressive than his quality of magic power, is his control of it. Physical Abilities Speed Physiology: Axel's physiology is well-adapted to the harshness of running at high-speeds. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes the caloric energy content of foodstuffs he consumes several times faster than other humans and roughly 85% of the His body does not generate fatigue poisons (the normal by-products of locomotion, which would force the body to rest), instead expelling the waste products through his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His practical reaction is heightened to the point where he can easily perceive his surroundings even when moving at high velocities. His bones are strong enough to withstand the harsh impact of his feet touching the ground multiple times at high-speeds that other humans could not handle. His joints are slick and well-lubricated, making them significantly more efficient than a normal humans and allowing him to move his limbs very quickly through their respective plains of motion. *'Superhuman Speed': Axel lives up to his alias, being capable of moving, running and reacting incredibly fast. He is capable of easily overwhelming and outpacing characters like Rex and Ōkamimaru, even Flash who is renowned for his superhuman speed (3500 mph). When using his lightning magic to enhance his speed to move his fastest, it is confirmed that he is faster than Kain Dressler, making him the fastest character in the series. He can run just as fast running backwards as when he is moving forward. He is so fast to the point where he can he run at supersonic speeds and create sonic booms with minimal effort. By running around in circles he is even able to create a powerful vortex with a variety of effects. He can create clones of himself from afterimages convincing enough to fool multiple people at once. He blow people away with the shock waves produced form his accelerated movements. His fastest speed recorded without any magic to aid him is unknown but it is somewhere between Mach 6 (4567 mph) and Mach 8 (6090 mph) meaning he can run across the entirety of Ishagr in under 30 minutes even at a leisurely pace. He managed to escape an explosion covering a 1 mile radius, even though he only several meters from it when it detonated and had just a few seconds. He can easily avoid large explosions and attacks that are surrounding him, avoiding Rex's Incineration Canon, a set of land mines, a sealing cage and Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar all at once. **'Superhuman Dexterity': Axel can move his limbs at inhuman speeds, allowing him to hundreds of punches in seconds. He can catch and smack an infinite amount of objects out the air, arrows, crossbow bolts, bullets and other projectiles. **'Aerokinesis': Because of his speed, Axel is permitted some form of Aerokinesis. He can manipulate, control, or alter air molecules, wind currents, and control air by running really fast. By spinning his body around at an accelerated rate, Axel can create a vortex that envelops his body blowing everything around him back. He can also use this vortex as a barricade moving and funnelling toxic gasses. *'Superhuman Stamina': Axel possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak, as seen when he ran non-stop for many days without tiring. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other characters than can move at superhuman speeds, and react to danger and events instantaneously. He has complete control over his momentum, navigating his way around unintended targets and obstacles with ease. His practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings whilst traveling at high velocities. He can dodge bullets, arrows, spears and other projectiles at high-speeds with ease. He can even catch bullets in mid-air. Axel managed to dodge a semi-serious attack from Kain quite easily even though he was preoccupied Rex. This is a massive testament to Axel's reflexes, as many powerful opponents have been defeated by Kain at that level without even being able to register the attack. *'Superhuman Agility': Axel's agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are far beyond what a normal human can achieve, being able to balance perfectly on almost any surface and slip through the narrowest spots with ease. He can dodge many fast and random attacks at once. *'Accelerated Metabolism': Because Axel's metabolism if roughly 10 times greater than a regular human's, he is afforded a slight healing factor and extended health as well as longevity. *'Enhanced Strength': Axel is several times stronger than the average human, being able to lift and carry large objects with relative ease. By running at super speeds, Axel can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength, even from a stationary position. Doing this he can knock out and severely damage some of the most durable people just by slamming into them with his body. As part of his body's adaptations for running, he has very strong legs, allowing him to leap much further than the average person, clearing a chasm in the ground easily. He can also press in excess of 750 lbs with his legs. *'Enhanced Durability': Axel is reasonably durable without the aid of his magic. *'Molecular Acceleration': Axel can achieve several abilities by vibrating his molecular structure at high speeds. **'Phasing': Axel can control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. Miscellaneous Strengths and Weaknesses Quick Intellect: Axel's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds. He can read at super speed, granting him the ability to learn at accelerated rate. This ability to learn at increased speeds has lead to him learning many languages and excessively broadening his knowledge. Because he has a very high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. His quick thought process allows him to plan many moves ahead of his opponents. Prominent Will: Despite his admittedly poor character, Axel has displayed an immense amount of willpower. Navigation: Axel has an excellent sense of direction Hyper-metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Axel burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of nutrients, renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. Arrogance: Irregular Gravity: Fighting Styles Speed Combatant: As one would expect, Axel's fighting style revolves primarily around his physical prowess, primarily his speed. He can easily overwhelming his opponents with just his raw speed, attacking them before they can even begin to react. Equipment Speed Suit: Axel wears a. It is heat and abrasive resistant and helps to protect Axel from the vigour's of his speed and help him to survive certain environments. His suit is fitted with special magical googles to prevent the rapid evaporation of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity so as not to mar his vision whist running at high-speeds. His suit is also equipped with Time Travelling Device: Quotes Trivia #fceb41